


Fic: A Moment's Peace: The Ice Rink Series (1/5)

by secondalto



Series: Ice Rink series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Giles and an ice rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: A Moment's Peace: The Ice Rink Series (1/5)

He watched her glide over the smooth surface.

The only sound was that of the 1/4 inch blade cutting across the ice. She was magnificent, blond ponytail flying out behind her as she spun endlessly. Her body was one with the ice.

He'd brought her here to calm them both. They needed to get away from the group, away from the trials and tribulations of everyday life. He knew she loved skating, missed the routine and calmness of the rink. So he'd picked her up that morning and brought her here. Her slow smile of joy was all the thanks he had needed. Watching her lace up the boots, glide out and be at peace; his heart filled with love again.

He'd loved her for a long time only recently acknowledging that it was not a father's love. He sipped the hot chocolate, smiling at her as she made lazy figure eights. He wouldn't tell her his feeling, she'd never reciprocate. So he gathered his joy close and tried to guard his heart. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. Time to go, they were needed back home. He would have to bring her back here again, she would need this peace again all too soon.

Rupert Giles stood up and called to his love, his slayer, "Time to go Buffy."


End file.
